Nnoitra Neliel
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: Nnoitra cree que esta vez sí que derrotará de alguna forma a Neliel. NnoiNel lemon


La luz de la luna bañaba la habitación y dejaba ver a la perfección el cuerpo dormido de su acompañante. El tronco girado hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba él, sus largas piernas ligeramente flexionadas, la curva de su espalda iluminada por un haz de luna que escapa entre los barrotes de la ventana. Esa curva que guarda su rango, ese rango que marca tantas diferencias, todas esas diferencias que tanto odia de ella…

"_Tsk-"_

Se revuelve entre las sábanas sin importarle el sueño de su acompañante y baja hasta situarse ante esa curva que ha captado tanto su atención. Hipnotizado, alza el dedo índice y delinea su contorno para luego acercar su boca y rozarla con los labios, un leve beso depositado casi con cariño.

¿Cariño? Bufa desesperado ante tal idea y entrecierra los ojos frente al tres que parece burlarse de él tan descaradamente. Hunde de nuevo la cara entre su espalda y comienza a lamer con gran parsimonia aquel pedacito de piel, succionando y marcando por donde pasa con la firme intención de borrar ese tatuaje. Deja un momento su elaborado trabajo al oír el suspiro de la afectada y sonríe satisfecho. La chica se remueve en la cama un poco y se deshace del lío de sábanas que tenía enroscadas como serpientes en sus piernas.

"_Nnoitra…"_

El aludido que había seguido con gran interés los movimientos de la recién despertada gruñe molesto al oír su nombre de la boca de ésta. Sube gateando hasta quedar a su altura, aprisiona su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y piernas, quedando él sobre su espalda, y empieza a pasar la mejilla por el pelo de ella hasta encontrar su cara.

"_Maldita seas, de veras te odio"_

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de la chica al oír esto pero, aún con los ojos cerrados, sonríe. Porque sabe que siempre y cuando él siguiese dedicándole esas palabras nada entre ellos cambiaría. Y, por supuesto, ella no quería que las cosas cambiasen ahora.

Intenta darse la vuelta para enfrentarle pero al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Nnoitra aprisiona aún más su cuerpo y vuelve a hundir la boca entre sus omoplatos. Primero juega con su lengua en círculos, como un ave rapaz planea sobre su presa, merodeando, hasta que encuentra el momento para cernirse sobre ella.

La chica deja escapar un grito cuando deja de sentir su afilada lengua y es reemplazada por algo más afilado aún. Curva su cuerpo en un intento vano de salir de su prisión al notar sus dientes sobre la piel sensible de su espalda y alza un brazo hacia atrás para jalarlo del cabello. Ambos dejan escapar sendos gruñidos, uno por el tirón inesperado del pelo y la otra por sentir liberado el trozo de piel que estaba siendo sometido a tortura. Ésta última, aún con la mano enterrada en los cabellos azabaches del hombre, tira un poco para acercarle hasta su cara y así poder girarla para besarle. Nnoitra se deja hacer extasiado ante su reacción, flexiona los brazos para acercarse al colchón y captura sus labios. Los mordisquea y los lame, buscando sólo las reacciones que esto produce en ella, y cuando los primeros gemidos salen y llegan a sus oídos se da por satisfecho.

Se hinca de rodillas a la altura de las caderas de ella y se inclina para sumergir los brazos por el hueco de su cintura, abrazando su vientre desde atrás, para así subirla de la cama, enderezarla y pegarla a su pecho. La chica deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, esperando pacientemente lo que está por llegar. Nnoitra comienza a explorar con manos inquietas el cuerpo que tiene entre sus brazos, subiendo y bajando tortuosamente lento por el abdomen y las caderas de la chica hasta que una de las manos se desvía inesperadamente y baja hasta su límite, introduciendo rápidamente los dedos corazón y anular entre las piernas de ella.

"_Neliel"_

Su voz ronca susurrando su nombre a la altura de su oído ya era bastante excitante, pero la mano que se había perdido tan rápidamente entre su sexo la había hecho olvidar unos segundos que el aire era vital para su supervivencia. La chica se apuntó mentalmente este acto para luego cobrárselo más tarde, pero Nnoitra estaba haciéndola perder el control. Volvió a echar los brazos hacia atrás para rodear su cuello y así tener un punto de apoyo más ya que notaba como las rodillas iban perdiendo fuerza, como sus caderas cobraban vida propia, ajustándose al ritmo que el hombre imponía con sus dedos.

Ella alzó la cabeza, sus delgados brazos enroscados en torno a su cuello, sus ojos entrecerrados, los labios húmedos, el pecho de Nel subiendo y bajando rápidamente, luchando por mantener el control que hacía rato había perdido. Su cintura marcando el ritmo, las caderas embistiendo descontroladas contra sus dedos. La escena lo estaba volviendo loco, y verlo desde esa perspectiva no hacía más que provocarle una erección cada vez mayor. El empuje de caderas de la chica no hacía otra cosa que excitarle más y más. Al estar tan apretados en su abrazo cada embestida de ella era un roce de su trasero contra su entrepierna, cada arqueo de espalda de Nel era un suplicio para Nnoitra, y él no estaba dispuesto a sucumbir ante ella.

Sonrió contra la máscara rota de la chica y se inclinó para atrapar los gemidos que salían de su boca entreabierta, ella se dejaba hacer, casi no respondía a los fieros ataques de su lengua, por lo que abandonó la mano con la que sujetaba su cintura y la subió para agarrarla del cuello, hacer ligera presión sobre este y subir hasta su mandíbula para obligarla a mirarle y así profundizar el beso al que ahora si respondió.

Mientras, la otra mano seguía en su vaivén desenfrenado, profundizando tanto como podía, acariciando la humedad de su interior y, de cuando en cuando desplazaba el pulgar para jugar un momento con su clítoris, acariciándolo en círculos y haciendo que los gemidos de Nel subiesen de tono. El hombre bajó la mano hasta uno de sus pechos, acarició el rosado pezón un momento con la yema de sus dedos hasta que la piel de la chica se erizó y fue entonces cuando, a la vez que lo pellizcaba sin remordimientos, aceleró salvajemente el ritmo de sus dedos, arrancando gemidos de ambas gargantas.

"_Nn-Nnoitra más…más fuerte…"_

Nnoitra alzó la ceja mientras sonreía burlonamente y detuvo abruptamente todas las caricias. Subió la mano que había estado dándole placer por su vientre, lo que provocó un escalofrió a la chica, que se apretó más contra el pecho de él haciendo que este siseara contra su oreja al notar cierta presión contra su hombría. Volteó a la chica agarrándola del brazo para que quedara frente a él y le sujetó el mentón mientras ella intentaba recordar el ritmo de su respiración normal.

"_Soy yo el que decide cómo son las cosas, estúpida. Te estás rindiendo ante mí, y yo no acepto ordenes de alguien como tú…"_

La mirada que ella le dedicó ante estas palabras no le gustó nada. Sus ojos ahora duros, su sonrisa, normalmente dulce e infantil, se tornó sarcástica y cruel, y su cuerpo se pegó de nuevo al de Nnoitra, desprendiendo tanto calor como fuerza. Le pasó la mano por la nuca y lo acercó a ella, alzó una de las rodillas del colchón para apoyar el pie en este y así inclinarse para llegar a su oído.

"_Nunca podrás vencerme, Nnoitra. Soy yo la que te está permitiendo ganar esta vez, pero ten presente que siempre serás más débil que yo"_

Y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo Nel capturó sus labios y bajó una mano por su pecho, por su estrecho tronco y sus formados abdominales hasta llegar a sus caderas. Al llegar a este punto la chica cortó el beso sólo para mirarle con cierta burla y, sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento, deslizó el índice por el bajo vientre hasta encontrar su más que preparada hombría, por lo que su sonrisa no podía hacer más que crecer.

Esas estúpidas miradas, esas estúpidas sonrisas que le regalaba, acompañadas siempre de lujuriosas caricias. Esas malditas palabras cuando ya la creía suya, vencida y derrotada. Un gemido ronco salió casi sin quererlo de su boca, y Neliel volvió a sonreir, y Nnoitra la volvió a maldecir. El movimiento de sus manos en su miembro era una tortura, casi no lo tocaba. Hacía presión con alguno de sus dedos en el glande de éste y, cada vez que se le escapaba un gemido lo premiaba con una caricia más profunda, más carnal. Recorría todo su pene con la mano para volver a hacer presión, esta vez con el pulgar, mientras simulaba con su cuerpo el acto coital, rozando seductoramente su erección en el proceso. Y el contacto visual nunca se rompía.

"_Te odio, Neliel, te odio…"_

El dolor era insoportable, las caricias exquisitas y sus labios…No podía hacer otra cosa. Y eso es lo que más odiaba. Nel siempre le hacía lo mismo, siempre le dejaba creer que tenía el control, que él controlaba la situación, que estas batallas las ganaría. Y siempre estaba equivocado. Era ella la que le hacía perder el control, la que marcaba el ritmo y la que decidía cómo se harían las cosas. Pero esta vez no… ¿verdad?

Dio un manotazo a la chica para que apartara la mano de su juguete, la cogió por las muñecas y alzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Ambos, de rodillas, retrocedieron en la cama hasta pegarse a la pared. La máscara de Nel resonó en la habitación cuando chocó al ser empotrada contra la sólida estructura y trató de soltarse de la inamovible mano. Los cabellos negros del hombre cubrieron su campo de visión y todo lo que podía hacer era sentir. Noto su lengua paseándose por su oreja, hasta juguetear con su lóbulo, mordisqueando, lamiendo y chupando. Notó su mano libre abriéndole las piernas con una fuerza casi salvaje. Notó la mano que aprisionaba sus muñecas hacer más y más presión y aquello, de alguna forma, le gustó.

Nnoitra preparó su miembro y pegó sus caderas a las de la chica para que notara el estado en el que se encontraba y, al oír el gemido y notar el cuerpo de su acompañante vibrar de placer ante aquello, su nivel de excitación no hizo más que acrecentar. Despegó la cara de su cuello y se deleitó con aquella visión durante unos segundos. Neliel tenía las caderas ligeramente despegadas de la pared, buscando algo que aún no llegaba, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y se mordisqueaba sus propios labios ante la fricción de los cuerpos.

Maldita sea, no sabía si iba a poder llevar a cabo su plan o si se echaría todo a perder por culpa de su excitación. Si ella no fuese tan jodidamente provocativa…Volvió a sisearle en el cuello decidido a no mirarle más los labios, a no ver cómo se relamía seductoramente o definitivamente la tomaría de cualquier forma, y eso es lo que ella pretende. Eso es lo que no iba a hacer.

Abrió de nuevo sus muslos para posicionarse entre ellos y llevó su polla a la caliente entrada de su sexo donde, con la frente apoyada en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Nel, comenzó a embestirla muy lentamente. La boca de la mujer se abrió sin emitir sonido alguno y dejó caer la cabeza hacia el lado donde su acompañante enterraba su rostro, bañándole con la espesa cabellera azul. La mano libre de él subió, regalándole caricias, pellizcando y sobando hasta llegar a sus brazos cautivos. Una vez allí entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y empezó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo más adecuado para el estado en el que ambos se encontraban. Los gemidos se encontraron y se fundieron, los de él amortiguados, roncos, y los de ella entrecortados y salvajes. Nnoitra levantó la cara para mirarla de perfil, esa maldita expresión agonizante le iba a costar cara. Apretó sus dedos con los de ella conforme las embestidas se volvían más duras y comenzó a lamer su mandíbula, su mentón, sus labios, su mejilla, su rosado estigma, todo, todo lo que su lengua, su rango, iba tocando era propiedad de la Quinta Espada. Y maldita sea, la quería entera para él. Cuánto la deseaba. Cuánto la odiaba.

Sus cuerpos se tensaron unos momentos, los gemidos se hicieron más escandalosos, era el momento, él lo sabía pero su mente le decía una cosa y su cuerpo le gritaba otra totalmente distinta. Finalmente, reuniendo el escaso autocontrol que tenía en esos momentos, Nnoitra consiguió retirarse antes de que alguno de los dos llegara al tan esperado orgasmo.

Neliel abrió los ojos de golpe y su mirada se encontró con la de él, sus ojos nublados de deseo parecían taladrarle. Trató con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de su carcelero pero el hombre no hizo más que carcajearse al verla en tal estado de desesperación. Volvió a acercarse a ella, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su entrepierna, ladeó la cabeza con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y empezó a susurrarle.

"_Hoy haremos las cosas a mi manera, Nel Tu. Acuérdate de este día, porque vas a ser derrotada"_

Depositó un suave beso en la yugular de ella y, sin saber por qué, esto hizo que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera su espinazo. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil y dejó que el pelinegro enroscase sus brazos en su cintura y la arrastrase hacia abajo, acorralándola como al principio, entre su cuerpo y las sofocantes sábanas.

Sin pararse a pensárselo dos veces el moreno agarró la garganta de la mujer y apretó lo justo para que la falta de aire hiciera boquear ligeramente a Nel en busca de oxígeno. Fue hacia sus labios y le robó las pocas bocanadas que había logrado retener. Las manos de ella se posaron sobre la de él, sobre aquella que le dificultaba la respiración, y Nnoitra sonrió triunfal.

Se masajeó con su mano libre el miembro y volvió a prepararlo para la acción, lo acercó a la entrada de la chica sin dejar de hacer presión sobre su garganta y empezó a frotar la punta lentamente. Al oír la respiración agitada mezclada con aquellos gemidos desesperados la cordura del hombre quedó totalmente trastornada. Apretó aún más el cuello de la chica mientras acariciaba su clítoris con la punta de su miembro, ahora más rápido, siseando ante los espasmos de placer que sacudían a su acompañante. Nel empezó a sacudirse con más desesperación cuando la falta de aire empezó a hacer efecto. Los gemidos aún se le escapaban de la boca y sus manos ya no se aferraban a la del hombre en busca de libertad, ahora agarraban las sábanas fuertemente mientras sus caderas bailaban espasmódicamente al son del cuerpo del otro. Cuando el moreno dejó de aplicar presión en su cuello, la chica abrió la boca en busca del tan necesitado oxígeno, pero no lo disfrutó demasiado ya que a la vez que ésta pillaba aire, Nnoitra se inclinó para quitárselo una vez más. Éste pasó una mano por la nuca de ella, enredando sus dedos entre las olas de su pelo para levantarla un poco y llegar mejor a sus labios. La besó desesperadamente, con ansias mientras la penetración esta vez fue completa. El beso y las embestidas se volvían más violentas, las uñas de Neliel surcaron la piel del hombre, dejando rojizas marcas en su nívea piel y sus piernas se enroscaron dócilmente en las caderas que tenía encima. El beso tuvo que ser interrumpido tanto por la falta de aire como por la llegada del éxtasis. Nel se inclinó hacia delante y capturó el cuello del moreno entre sus dientes, notó como el hombre se tensaba abruptamente tanto por la descarga del momento como por el ataque inesperado. Siseó contra su oído al sentir los dientes rasgando la piel, al notar la sangre fluir y salir de su cuerpo, y el inmenso placer que le sobrevino hizo que los brazos le fallaran y cayera hacia delante con la persona que había provocado aquello bajo el.

Por un momento creyó que iba a morir aplastada bajo el peso de su cuerpo, los pulmones quedaron unos segundos bloqueados pero a pesar de eso no soltó ni por un instante a su presa. Sus dientes se amoldaron a la perfección en su piel y la sangre que fluía de su cuerpo iba a parar al de ella. Cerró los ojos y reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba giró con él hasta situarse encima, inclinada, aún succionando y chupando a su víctima.

Nnoitra soltó un gruñido al ser volteado de esa forma y otro aún más fuerte al sentir la boca de Neliel despegarse de su herida solo para dejarle paso a su lengua, que lamió y limpió los alrededores de su cuello con suma delicadeza, transformando los gruñidos del hombre en suaves gemidos ahogados. La mujer dando su trabajo finalizado se despegó de él y admiró su obra para luego sonreír. Volvió a inclinarse sobre el moreno, aprisionándolo ella esta vez entre sus brazos y dejó que su pelo le cayera en cascada sobre sus hombros.

"_Tú ya sabías que te iba a derrotar antes de que todo esto empezara. La Quinta Espada no podrá derrotarme jamás… Sea cual sea el campo de batalla" _

Ella volvió a inclinarse para lamer el hilillo de sangre que se escapada del cuello de Nnoitra, arrancándole un nuevo gruñido. Una vez terminado depositó un tenue beso en la herida y se quitó de encima para acurrucarse a su lado, de espaldas, con su rango frente a él de nuevo. Y Nnoitra chasqueó la lengua al verse frente aquel espectáculo. La curva de su espalda volvía a estar iluminado por la luz de la luna. El enorme tres de la chica parecía brillar en la oscuridad para mofarse de él y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuánto deseaba eliminarla, torturarla y poseerla.

"_Neliel. De veras te odio"_


End file.
